Maison acadamy
by Kira 4-Hundred
Summary: Maison fue una de las academias mas prestigiosas de todos los tiempos, cerrada por extraños sucesos y reabierta por desconocidos motivos, los invito a entrar a Maison y descubrir los oscuros secretos que esta esconde. ::Oc:: ::Maison Academy::
1. Prologo

**Notas del autor -** Kira revive de entre los muertos~ ok no, supongo que este fic cuenta como el de Halloween de este año, si mis amores, subire fic cada Halloween y tengo planes para terminar "Suicide room" el mismo día en que empezo :3 centrandonos en este lindo fic, la idea era un hotel, pero luego me puse a reflexionar y pus academia sera dije, los amare si quieren participar :3

 **Música del capitulo** \- _"Zoetrope"_ Nagi Yanagi

 **Aclaraciones -** Apareceran un montón de Oc's y pocos de la serie :3

 **Advertencias -** AU. Oc. Posible Ooc.

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

.

.

 ** _La academia Maison fue la institución de más prestigio en sus tiempos, hoy en pleno siglo veintiuno reabre sus puertas para todo aquel que crea tener lo necesario para entrar, con sus instalaciones de última tecnología y enorme campus Maison promete volver a sus tiempos de luz, esperando con las puertas abiertas a sus nuevos prodigios._**

.

.

.

 **\- Agosto 2015**

.

.

Desde que se anunció la reapertura de Maison el mundo entero se revoluciono, las cartas de petición para entrar a tan prestigiosa institución mantuvieron a secretarias y jóvenes ayudantes atosigados por aproximadamente un mes después de haber cerrado las inscripciones, jóvenes de todo el mundo esperando un pequeño chance de entrar.

Un mes después de ser recibidas las cartas se escogieron a los posibles candidatos, citados a las instalaciones de la academia situada en Zurich, Suiza, otro mes completo se fue deliberando quienes tenían oportunidad, en resumen, fueron exactamente seis meses los que tardo Maison en reabrir oficialmente, escogiendo minuciosamente a sus estudiantes y tras ese periodo, el director al cual por cierto solo su asistente personal había logrado ver había becado a quienes el mismo consideraba excepcionales, ahora Maison se preparaba para iniciar su segundo año desde su reapertura, recibiendo nuevos estudiantes y dando nuevas becas.

.

.

.

-Creo que tendremos estudiantes muy interesantes este año también- musito una muchacha castaña mientras revisaba los nuevos ingresos

-Como siempre- musito el hombre sentado del otro lado del escritorio quien observaba pacíficamente desde el enorme ventanal a sus estudiantes ir y venir, los orbes olivo de la menor se quedaron fijos en el rostro pálido del director, un suspiro largo abandono sus labios al tiempo que volvía su penetrante mirada gris hacia ella –Solo espero no volver a tener los mismos resultados- su ayudante lo miro con cierta tristeza, recordando la historia oculta de Maison, la oculta razón por la que había cerrado tan prestigiosa institución y la misma razón por la que había reabierto sus puertas

-Confiemos en que no sea así- sonrió amablemente ante aquel hombre que la había escogido para ser quien cargara con parte de sus responsabilidades recibiendo como respuesta una pequeña sonrisa

-Ya puedes irte, te llamare si necesito algo- la chica asintió para luego levantarse y salir de la oficina dejando al hombre solo con sus pensamientos.

* * *

 **Notas del autor -** Es uno de los prologos mas cortos que he escrito .-. como mencione arriba ocupare muchos de mis Oc's, así que por lo mismo aceptare muchos de sus Oc's :3 no sean malitos y mandes fichas para torturar a Kira, si hay buena fortuna posiblemente actualice "Warriors" donde por cierto aun me faltan fichas y aun acepto Oc's, les mando besitos y les dejo la fichita por si quieren participar, no duden en enviar a sus Oc's mas extraños, recuerden que es un fic con tematica sobrenatural n-n

Fichita Kawaii :3

. _ **\- Nombre:**_

 _ **.- Nacionalidad:**_

 _ **.- Apariencia:**_

 _ **.- Personalidad:**_

 _ **.- ¿Beca? ¿No beca?: (osea entraron becados o no?)**_

 _ **.- Pareja: (no importa la que escogan igual no los voy a dejar con ella y ni se si la voy a ocupar)**_

 _ **.- Extra:**_

Una cosita extra, los personajes que apareceran aquí pueden o no ser humanos, hay de todo, eso.

Si llegasta hasta aquí, muchas gracias.

 **Publicado en...**

 **F**

 **A**

 **N**

 **F**

 **I**

 **C**

 **T**

 **I**

 **O**

 **N**

 **.**

 **N**

 **E**

 **T**


	2. Maison Academy

**Notas del autor -** Fue rapido ¿no? pues verán, si no empiezo a escribir, no lo hare nunca, empece también el capitulo de "Warriors" el cual por cierto sera un caos, nunca junten a doce guardianes y mucho menos con sus respectivas creaciones, ok, mucho spoiler, este capitulo chiquitito es para aclarar un poco con que tiene relación el fic, se me olvido lo que iba a decir pero seguro abajo me acuerdo

 **Música del capitulo** - _"Radioactive"_ Marina and the diamonds

 **Aclaraciones** \- Apareceran un montón de Oc's y pocos de la serie :3

 **Advertencias** \- AU. Oc. Posible Ooc.

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen así como algunos de los Oc's que aquí aparecen, mencionarlos a todos seria tedioso.

Difruten su lectura.

* * *

 _ **Maison Academy**_

.

.

.

Primera lista de becados del presente año.

.

.

.

Murdoc Hancok, beca en ciencias.

.

Carla Ivanova, beca en deportes.

.

Era un día nublado en Gales cuando el conocido muchacho de orbes verdes recibió una carta con el sello de Maison, el alto muchacho la observo por largos segundos antes de dejarla a un lado y seguir con el experimento en curso, una explosión después Murdoc se encontraba en el patio trasero de su enorme mansión leyendo la dicha carta

-¿Qué lees?- el chico miro de reojo a la muchachita peli-turquesa metros más atrás

-Carta de Maison- agito la hoja entre sus manos –Al parecer están en funcionamiento otra vez- la chica hizo una mueca antes de enseñarle una hoja con el mismo sello al final, Murdoc soltó una risa divertida

-Iremos otra vez, supongo- el chico asintió repasando la carta.

.

.

Marshall Hancock, beca en deportes.

.

Fue tras llegar de uno de sus partidos de Hockey que el albino encontró la carta en su buzón, la tomo entre sus pálidas manos antes de entrar a la residencia ubicada en uno de los lugares históricos de Grecia

-¿Maison?- ladeo suavemente el rostro dejando sus cosas sobre el sofá mientras leía dicha carta –Volvió a abrir- una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en sus aniñadas facciones -¡Maison abrió otra vez!- dio unos cuantos infantiles saltitos antes de toparse con su exótica mascota -¡Satu, iremos a Maison!- la tarántula de treinta centímetros pareció percibir la felicidad de su dueño moviendo graciosamente sus colmillos, Marshall rio encantado antes de correr por toda la cosa siendo seguido de cerca por el enorme arácnido.

.

.

Li Mao Wang, beca en ciencias.

.

En una pequeña casa de Taiwán, un muchachito de cabellos verde oscuro se levantaba para cumplir su rutina, se vistió con una simple musculosa y pantalones cortos, cuando iba saliendo de su pequeño hogar encontró la carta en la puerta, la observo por ambos lados y la guardo en su mochila antes de dirigirse al centro de la ciudad para hacer su usual trabajo.

Cuando la noche cayó y el muchacho peli-verde llego a casa, luego de ir a pescar a algún rio se sentó en el pequeño sofá para leer cómodamente la misteriosa carta, sus ojos se abrían cada vez con más sorpresa ante cada palabra escrita, sus orbes de fuego brillaron intensamente

-Iré a Maison- musito bajito, con la emoción pintada en el rostro, debía trabajar aún más duro para poder costearse los pasajes.

.

.

Peter Lowell, beca en deportes.

.

-¡Pete, tienes carta!- una linda muchachita de cabellos castaños rojizos abrió la puerta de la oscura habitación del mencionado muchacho

-Déjala por ahí- musito entre sueños, horas después cuando el sol comenzaba a caer Peter abrió sus enormes ojos verdes, miro a todos lados adormilado recordando vagamente una carta, se levantó con pereza tomando la carta sobre su escritorio, la leyó varias veces antes de comprender finalmente de que se trataba -¿Por qué querría ir a Maison… o cualquier otra escuela?- ladeo suavemente el rostro antes de dejar la carta en su lugar y volver a lanzarse sobre la cama para seguir durmiendo el resto de la tarde y noche.

.

.

Attakai Yoshikawa, beca en literatura.

.

A diferencia de la mayoría su carta llego a la librería en donde trabajaba, estaba leyendo cuando el cartero apareció, de vacua mirada gris y piel demasiado pálida, raro, pensó, restándole importancia más tarde

-Disculpa, ¿Dónde están los libros de romance?- la pregunta quedo en el aire pues no hubo respuesta, el muchacho peli-negro releyó la carta dejando de lado a la atractiva muchachita que buscaba llamar su atención, no necesariamente para encontrar los libros de romance, soltó un bufido alejándose por la puerta mientras Attakai terminaba de procesar la noticia, iría a Maison, realmente iría a Maison, sonrió suavemente mientras pensaba en como costear los pasajes.

.

.

Astra Kafkif.

.

Akinori Kafkif.

.

.

La preciosa peli-azul acababa de salir de la ducha cuando su medio hermano entraba por la puerta con el correo entre sus manos

-¡Astra!- la chica volteo sobresaltada para encontrarse con el rostro iluminado del oji-violeta, una sonrisa demasiado ilusionada adornaba su rostro

-¿Qué? Ya dime que ocurre- soltó bruscamente la chica quien solo era cubierta por una toalla

-¡Entramos a Maison!- Astra abrió los ojos con sorpresa antes de acercarse al menor para leer dicha carta

-Iremos a Maison- parpadeo un par de veces antes de tomar a su hermano por los hombros agitándolo bruscamente emocionada – ¡Tenemos que comprar ya los pasajes!- exclamo soltándolo, camino hasta su cuarto dejando la toalla tirada a mitad de camino y a un mareado Akinori.

.

.

Fujin Misame, beca en anatomía.

.

La dulce muchachita de cabellos color crema se hallaba llegando a su pequeño departamento cuando encontró la carta, sus orbes carmín se iluminaron nada más ver el sello, entro apresurada dejando su bolso sobre la mesa y tras saludar y alimentar a sus mascotas reviso la carta, soltó un gritito de emoción cuando descubrió que había quedado en Maison

-Iré a Maison- recibió un maullido en respuesta, volteo a ver a su gato negro y le sonrió –Malteada iré a Maison- rio estrepitosamente con las mejillas suavemente coloreadas –De verdad iré a Maison- se lanzó sobre el sofá aun riendo con la mirada curiosa de sus mascotas sobre ella.

.

.

Kiba Kogetsu, beca en deportes.

.

-¡Kiba tienes carta!- el muchacho de alborotado cabello cenizo levanto la mirada de la historieta que leía para ver a la enfermera frente a él

-Si es de mis padres quémala… o mejor dámela, yo la quemare- tomo la carta de las manos de la asustada enfermera y la observo hasta que despareció por la puerta –Primeriza- musito en voz baja, observo la carta con curiosidad abriendo un poco más sus orbes naranjas –No es mis padres- abrió la carta prácticamente destrozando el sobre y tras leerla se quedó observando a la nada –Supongo que es mejor que este estúpido hospital- se encogió de hombros -¡Sara me largo de aquí!- se puso de pie tomando un bolso con su ropa en tanto la mencionada mujer se acercaba apresurada

-No puedes irte, es un hospital psiquiátrico- Kogetsu le enseño la carta

-Beca~ -canturreo caminando hasta la salida, Sara lo observo desde ahí con la carta entre sus manos

-No saben el lio en que se metieron- soltó un largo suspiro volviendo a sus labores.

.

.

.

-Reparti todas las cartas- musito un muchachito albino de vacua mirada, Tachibana le sonrió

-Gracias Kanon- le palmeo suavemente la espalda antes de volver a sus labores dejando al muchacho solo con el director

-¿Era necesario?- el hombre volteo a ver a su hijo adoptivo, la única similitud entre ambos eran aquellos ojos grises

-Sabes que si- el mayor suspiro –Tantos como tú y yo siguen desamparados allá afuera- Kanon lo observo impasible

-Si vuelve a fallar… no te ayudare- dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, se detuvo antes de que su mano tocara la perilla –Y me iré con mamá- su voz sonó apagada, tras dejar a Maison solo este soltó un cansino suspiro, sabia cuan doloroso era para Kanon hablar de alguien que simplemente lo había dejado en la tierra valiéndose por sí mismo, solo le rogaba a dicha diosa le ayudara a emprender nuevamente aquella misión.

* * *

 **Notas del autor -** Chan~ espero haber aclarado aunque fuese un poquito de que va todo esto, sigo aceptando Oc's, todos los que quieran, Maison es grande y la hospitalidad de Kira también :3 creo que notaron que muchos Oc's son mios, es que son mis raritos y quiero que los conozcan y los amen como Kira lo hace :3 creo que eso es todo, cualquier duda, cosa o lo que sea no duden en preguntarme, estoy en fanfiction, facebook, whatsapp y hasta instagram, eso es todo.

Si llegasta hasta aquí, muchas gracias.

 **Publicado en...**

 **F**

 **A**

 **N**

 **F**

 **I**

 **C**

 **T**

 **I**

 **O**

 **N**

 **.**

 **N**

 **E**

 **T**


End file.
